vfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitches And Bugs
Like many games, VFK has had a variety of glitches and bugs throughout its time online. Stuck On A Wall This glitch has been resolved. What Happens At the Medieval Gate House, your character will get stuck to the left wall for what seems to be because someone is already standing right next to the wall, and the game tries to make someone also stand there. How To Fix Move rooms via friend list, home button, or exit the game and restart if needed. The Clone Army This glitch has been resolved. What Happens You can end up with frozen clones of yourself in your house. Pretty cool, huh? This is a man-made glitch. You have to want this to get it. Each time you are loading, VFK is creating a new instance of you for a new room. If you combine this idea and the home button bug, you can get as many as you want. Once you use it on a certain room however, that instance is now stuck in the room you choose to put your clones in (in other words, you can't move aka invisible once you enter the room). Also, remember that you only get one chance at it, since the loading page for each room only happens the first time you enter it. Right now, what you can do is use friends and the popular list to get a whole bunch of loading screens for a load of clones. The clone record currently with proof is 43, and without proof there was someone who claimed they had 53. How To Fix This is a man-made glitch, but if you just want all those clones gone, just restart the game. Size Malfunction This glitch has been resolved. What Happens Your character retains a different height from a different room. You can look shorter or taller than the others. If you go to any room, change any article of clothing or hair, and press the home button, you will retain the same size. Fairy Dazzle Enchantment makes an effect like this. How To Fix Restarting the game will fix this glitch. Audubon's Jeep Outside Game This glitch has been resolved. What Happens The car from Audubon's Outdoor Adventure game appears outside the mini-game in place of your character. If you get a message saying that your connection isn't established in the middle of the game, click connect. Or when you start the game, before you get in the car, click the home button and teleport home! How To Fix You have to wait until the energy of the car runs out. You will get teleported back to game lobby when it does. Or, you can press the EXIT button and you will also be teleported. Refreshing also gets rid of it. Everlasting Magic This glitch has been resolved. What Happens Magic is in use until you log off or cast another magic spell. Start a magic of your choice. Open your Closet and leave it alone until magic ends. Then, the closet will close by itself. Open the closet again and change your hair. The magic should now be on again. You may change hair and clothes without the magic going away. How To Fix Cast another magic spell to stop the one you chose or log off and back on again. Automatic Furniture Sorter This glitch has been resolved. What Happens When you place a lot of furniture without moving, it will pile up. When you come back, it's automatically sorted # Place several items from your inventory into the room but don't move them. # Log off. # Log back on; they should all now be spread out. How To Fix Remove the items from your room. For some reason, when you log back on, the furniture's colors appear darker. Teleporter Animation What Happens A person gets on a teleporter, but doesn't teleport. Then they have the animation from it until fixed. # Go to your room and go to the teleporter. # Get on the teleporter and move it before you go to the other room. OR # Go to your room and place one teleporter down and keep all other teleporters in your inventory. # Get on the teleporter and you wont teleport anywhere and will be on fire. OR # Go to your room and go to a teleporter. # Get on to the teleporter. # Before you go anywhere either teleport to a friend (Hard) or click on the map (Easy). How To Fix Do any kind of magic or restart the game. You must use Merlin's Magma-Porter or the Black Hole Teleporter to do this effect. Fireworks Instructions Typer What Happens You can type what you want on the fireworks instruction sheet but you cant save it and no one else can see it. # Go to the fireworks lobby and click the instuctions button. # Scroll to the bottom where you will see a flashing type icon and start typing! OR # Go to the fireworks lobby and click the instuctions button. # Erase all text and start typing. How To Fix Close out of the instructions. No one else can see it and you can not save it. Continuing After 3 Misidentifications This glitch has been resolved. What Happens When someone misidentifies a bird and gets 3 misses in Audubon's, the can continue on the loading screen. How To Fix Misidentify one more bird, exit, or run out of gas. Category:Information